Omnivore Recordings
| distributor = Alternative Distribution Alliance | genre = Various | country = U.S. | location = Los Angeles, California | website = }} Omnivore Recordings is an independent record label founded in 2010, specializing in CD and vinyl reissues of previously out-of-print albums by notable artists. Rock musicians on the Omnivore label include Big Star, Alex Chilton, Cait Brennan, Camper Van Beethoven, Jellyfish, Chris Price, The Knack, The Motels, Bob Mould, The Posies, and Game Theory. The label's artists also include comedian Ernie Kovacs and country guitarists Hank Williams and Buck Owens. History Omnivore was founded in 2010 with the goal of "preserving, curating and championing some of music's greatest legacies," by releasing records of any genre accompanied by stories that contribute to the enduring reputation of the artists. The label's name was chosen, according to co-founder Cheryl Pawelski, "because we like everything." In February 2015, Omnivore won its first Grammy Award, in the category of Best Historical Album, for Hank Williams' The Garden Spot Programs, 1950. The award was shared by reissue producers Cheryl Pawelski and Colin Escott, and audio engineer Michael Graves. The label has released recordings in a wide variety of formats, including but not limited to standard CDs, colorful 180-gram vinyl, and digital-only releases. For example, Billboard noted the "great historical significance" of Omnivore's limited-edition release in April 2012 of a rare recording of Buck Owens performing at the White House for President Lyndon Johnson in 1968, newly pressed by Omnivore on flexi discs in red, white, or blue, each copy packaged with an original uncirculated coloring book that had been commissioned by Owens in 1970 and preserved unreleased for over 40 years. Omnivore was formed by a group of four partners led by Pawelski, a Grammy winner and four-time nominee as a producer. Pawelski had previously produced or supervised hundreds of recordings, reissues, and box sets for numerous diverse musical artists. Pawelski, a Milwaukee native, had most recently been Vice President of A&R at Rhino Entertainment, and had held senior positions at Concord Music Group and Capitol Records. Pawelski formed the new label with music industry veterans Brad Rosenberger, Greg Allen, and Dutch Cramblitt. Rosenberger, responsible for publishing and product, had worked for over 20 years at Warner/Chappell Music, the music publishing arm of Warner Music Group, where he was a Senior Vice President. Allen assumed responsibility for photography and design responsibilities, and Cramblitt for sales and marketing. Omnivore Recordings' parent company, Omnivore Entertainment Group, also houses a music publishing company, Omnivore Publishing, as well as a consulting company. Omnivore Creative, the consulting branch, was formed to help preserve the estates of musical artists and catalog their assets. Omnivore has also undertaken efforts in the area of music documentaries and films. In October 2017, Omnivore acquired the back catalogues of Nighthawk Records and Ru-Jac Records. References }} External links * Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:American independent record labels Category:Reissue record labels Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Record labels established in 2010